


𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙔 𝙄𝙉 𝙈𝙔 𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙀 |нυαηg яєηנυη|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: 𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙔 𝙄𝙉 𝙈𝙔 𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙀 |нυαηg яєηנυη| [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, CEO Yoo Kihyun, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Sad Ending, kicked out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Tristan Yoo, sister of Yoo Kihyun, is a 17 girl, who is as rich as they can come. She's very smart, creative, and very mentally stable - it's just her attitude is something you don't want to mess with. But then she meets Huang Renjun, who was thrown out on to the street, and she has to take him in. How will taking care of a sweet and innocent Renjun, help Tristan's attitude?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙔 𝙄𝙉 𝙈𝙔 𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙀 |нυαηg яєηנυη| [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701625
Kudos: 2





	1. ⋆𝟙⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**I put some gum in my mouth, as I started to make my way up the stairs of the school. I have to be very careful, with the chewing of the gum, because in this school, it’s actually against the rules to chew gum. But, I really don’t care, Taeil - our principal loves me. “I still really don’t understand how you can get to chew gum, but the rest of us can’t.” Jisung commented and I looked over at him, and I laughed at his cute face**

**“Aww~~ I’m sorry, sweetness.” I sang as I pinched Jisung’s cheeks and Jisung groaned and I chuckled. I went over to my locker, and I opened it, and I grabbed a couple of books, and I look over at my right, and I saw Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Mark Lee, and Lee Donghyuck, also known as my best friends, walking towards me and Jisung “Look, Jisungie, your man is walking over here.” I tell Jisung and he glared at me and I chuckled again**

**“Hey, Tristan.” Jaemin greeted and I smiled**

**“Morning, Jaemin.” I greet back**

**“Did Taeyong drop you off again?” Mark asked me and I nodded**

**“You know it.” I answered, Taeyong is my personal driver, since I’m rich. My brother is Yoo Kihyun, CEO of our father’s company. Even though Kihyun is my brother, people still decide to mess with me, which is the reason why I’m so rude to people - other than my best friends. The bell rang, and the boys groaned slightly and I giggled**

**“Alright, we’ll see each other at lunch?” Donghyuck asked and we all nodded, and we went our separate ways, since we all have different classes, the only time where we have the same class, is our last class together.**

**✵✵✵**

**The bell for our last class had just rang, signalling that the class was over, and me, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, Mark, and Donghyuck, had started walking through the hall, over to the front gate. “Uh, so what do you guys plan to do, after school today?” Mark asked us and the boys shrugged**

**“Well, I was planning on hanging out with you, Mark.” Donghyuck says clinging on to Mark’s arm, which made Mark shake him off, and I frowned softly, at those two. Mark and Donghyuck, have a kind of on & off again relationship, but you can really tell that Donghyuck loves Mark, it’s just Mark is too much of a pussy to actually admit his feelings. And when Mark shrugged Donghyuck off of him, I saw how upset he looked**

**“Well, I was planning on going to work after school.” Jisung says**

**“Jisung, you’re rich, and you still have a job?” Donghyuck asked**

**“Well, my parents are rich, not me.” Jisung commented, and Chenle nodded**

**“Yeah, me and him are going to have to go to work.” Chenle says and then Jisung and Chenle broke away from the group and started to walk over to Chenle’s Tesla. I still don’t know how they got to work together. Chenle and Jisung both met each other at work, when Chenle first moved here in freshman year.**

**“Me and Jaemin are going to go to the skate park, you want to come Tristan?” Jeno asked**

**“I don’t skate, Jeno.” I told Jeno and he shook his head**

**“I know you, want to look at the hot guys.” Jeno commented and I shook my head**

**“I’m in no way looking for a boyfriend right now.” I say, “I’m just going to go visit Kihyun.” I continued**

**“Speaking of Kihyun, your ride to Kihyun is here.” Jaemin announced and I looked over to see Winwin, my other designated driver.**

**“Winwin!” I exclaimed and I ran down the stairs - well more like jumped down the stairs, as I ran and hugged Winwin, and he lifted me off the ground, and when he put me back down, he put both of his hands on my face, and pushed my cheeks together, and I smiled. Winwin has been working for Kihyun, ever since I was 10 years old, and now I’m 17. Winwin, was only working for Kihyun as a job in high school, but when I found that he wouldn’t be working for Kihyun anymore, I had bawled my eyes out, because I loved Winwin. He always used to watch after me, when he was working, when Kihyun wasn’t there.**

**“How’s my little princess doing?” Winwin asked me and I smiled widely**

**“I’m doing great. I was planning on visiting Kihyun today.” I say to Winwin and he frowned**

**“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but Kihyun is in a really important, and really long business meeting, that might not end when we get there.” Winwin told me and I sigh softly, and frowned**

**“That’s okay.” I replied and I shook my head, I can always visit him tomorrow or later in the week. “I actually got a lot of homework to do, so it’s actually best if I don’t visit him.” I continued and Winwin nodded, and I turn around to the boys to see them looking at us, and I waved my hand and they got the hint that, I was going, and they had walked off, and I get inside the passenger seat of the car, and Winwin got inside the driver seat, and I felt his eyes boring into me, and I look over at him, with this smile on my face, just to let him know it was okay. He nodded, and he started the car, and started to drive out of the parking lot of the school.**

**✵✵✵**

**I was leaning my head against the window, watching the clouds go by, it was a very peaceful view. Watching the sky and the clouds pass by, always made me feel better. “What the hell?” Winwin says out of nowhere, and I take my head off the window, and I look over at Winwin with confusion**

**“What is it?” I asked and he pointed over, and I looked over to see someone at the curb, with his hands against his face, and his shoulders were shaking, indicating he was crying. Winwin got out of the car, and I followed him, and he walked over to the boy, and I was standing right behind him**

**“Umm, hey, kid, are you okay?” Winwin asked the boy and the boy looked up at him and he looked pretty disheveled, like he had been on the street for a few days**

**“I-i got nowhere to go, my parents kicked me out a few days ago.” The boy cried and he looked pretty skinny as well, might be dehydrated.**

**“Um, well, how about we make you some food, and get you some new clothes.” Winwin suggested and the boy nodded, and Winwin helped the boy up off the curb in front of the gate “What’s your name?” Winwin asked**

**“H-huang R-renjun.” The boy stuttered and Winwin nodded and he opened the gate and he then looked over at me**

**“Tristan, can you take him inside the house, and give him some water, while I get the car inside?” Winwin asked me and I nodded, and I looked over at the boy - wait sorry, Renjun**

**“Come on.” I say and he nodded slightly, and I started to walk over to the front door, with him following me**

**“You live here?” Renjun asked in a such a small voice and I looked over at him, and nodded**

**“Yeah, and I was planning on doing my homework, but now I’m stuck looking after you.” I say a little irritated and in the corner of my eye, I saw him looking down at the ground, and I sighed, great Winwin, what did you get ourselves into? Kihyun is not gonna let this slide when he gets home. I opened the door, and I walk in, and I heard his footsteps following me, and I went over to the kitchen, and I grab a pitcher of water, and a glass from the top shelf, and I pour the water in the glass, to at least the rim of the glass, and I place the cup right in front of him “Drink up.” I say, and I walk out of the kitchen**

**✵✵✵**

**I was finishing up my homework, as I heard the door open, and I looked over to see Kihyun walking in, and taking his blaser off “Man, that business meeting took forever!” Kihyun complained as he gave his blaser to one of the maids “Alright, what happened in the last few hours?” Kihyun asked**

**“Uh well, Kihyun, we want you to ummm we want to show you something - or more well someone.” Winwin says and Kihyun was confused and I saw Renjun step out from behind Winwin, and Kihyun was even more confused, “This is Renjun.” Winwin introduced**

**“Is this a friend from school?” Kihyun asked in confusion**

**“No, we found him on the curb, he was kicked out of his home.” Winwin says and Kihyun’s eyes went soft**

**“Well, what are you suggesting we do?” Kihyun asked**

**“I was thinking, we could probably take him to the homeless person shelter.” I suggested and Renjun widened his eyes, and I swear I saw his eyes well up with tears**

**“No! Tristan, he’s staying here, for the time being, I’m not putting a kid in a homeless shelter, and he’s going to be going to your school next week.” Kihyun argued and I widen my eyes**

**“I don’t want to be a responsibility for him!” I exclaimed**

**“Too bad, Tristan, you’re going to have to.” Kihyun told me and I groaned annoyed, and I looked over at Renjun and he was looking down at the ground, sniffling a little bit - oh my god. My life has just turned into a living hell!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new Renjun story!!**

**This story will include heavy angst, fluff, comedy, homophobic words, and suicide attempts!! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. ⋆ϩ⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

***Monday***

**I got my jacket on, as I took a piece of toast from a plate, and I walked out the door, with Renjun following me slightly “Is that all you’re going to eat?” Taeyong asked me as he was waiting by the driver’s door, and I took a bite of the bread and I nodded**

**“Yeah, well I’m in a hurry.” I say and I get in the passenger side, and Renjun got in the back, and Taeyong, started to drive out of the driveway, and started to drive over to the school - oh boy, this is going to be like hell!**

**✵✵✵**

**Taeyong pulled into the drop off zone of the school, and I got out of the car, and I opened the door for Renjun, and he looked pretty terrified to get out of the car “Would, you get out of the damn car please? We don’t got all day here.” I say to him, and he got out of the car, and I shut the door, and I walked back over to the passenger window and I leaned in “Who’s going to pick us up after school, is it going to be you or Winwin?” I ask**

**“Umm, probably me.” Taeyong replied and I nodded**

**“Taeyong, you should probably wait, just in case, something comes up, and nothing is ready yet.” I tell Taeyong, and he nods “Alright, we’re gonna go.” I told him, and he nodded, and I sighed and I looked over at Renjun, and I sigh once again ‘Here’s where hell begins.’ I thought “Let’s go.” I say to him, and I started to make my way up to the front door. I opened the door, and I turned to see Renjun walking up the stairs slowly ‘Oh my god.’ I thought, and I rolled my eyes as he finally got up to me, and he smiled softly at me, and I felt something in my heart twinge, and I just shook my head, and I walked inside the building, and began walking over to Taeil’s office. I knocked on the door, and Taeil opened the door, and he smiled**

**“Ah, Tristan, what brings you here? Oh, are you here to register Renjun in?” Taeil asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I replied, and he motioned me to walk inside the office, and I grabbed Renjun’s arm, and I pulled him in the room as well, and let me tell you the look on Renjun’s face was kinda funny, because he looked so terrified. What does he gotta be so scared about?**

**“So you must be Renjun.” Taeil says as he sits down in his chair, and Renjun nods “Alright, I’m gonna have Tristan fill this form out, and you’ll get your schedule, as soon as tomorrow.” Taeil told him, and I widened my eyes, wait tomorrow?**

**“Wasn’t the schedule supposed to be ready like today?” I ask**

**“Um, with Renjun not being registered until at the last minute, it will take a day for it to be made.” Taeil told me and I sighed**

**“Just put him in the same classes as me.” I replied, and I took the form from Taeil, and I was about to walk out, but I stopped and turned back to him “Oh and Taeil, would you make sure the office marks me absent for the day?” I ask Taeil and he nods, and me and Renjun walk out of the office, and sit down on a bench ‘Why do I have to fill this thing out?’ I thought, I put his name down on the form, and I looked over at him “When’s your birthday?” I ask him**

**“March 23rd.” Renjun says and I wrote that down**

**“What year were you born?” I ask him not really in the mood**

**“2003.” Renjun states (let’s just pretend alright? Alright), and I wrote down the year next to the day he was born. I wrote the other stuff down that I knew, like the address, guardian, and emergency contacts. I stood up and I walked back inside the office and Taeil just looked at me confused**

**“You filled it out that fast?” Taeil asked me and I nodded**

**“There’s really not that much about him, to be honest.” I say and I place the form down on the desk “I’ll be going now.” I tell him, and he nods**

**“We’ll have his schedule by Tuesday morning.” Taeil told me and I nodded and I walked out of the office, and I saw that Renjun was still sitting at the bench**

**“Come on.” I say to him**

**“Aren’t we going to class?” He asked me and I shook my head**

**“They don’t have your schedule ready yet, so you’re just going to have to stay at home for an extra day.” I tell him, and then I sigh and look over at him “Have you ever been to high school?” I ask Renjun and he looked up at me and shook his head**

**“I’ve always been home-schooled, I never got to go outside, my parents wouldn’t let me.” Renjun replied in a small voice, and I was shocked**

**“Are you serious?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah.” Renjun says, and I see small tears run down his face, and he wiped it away quickly**

**“Let’s go.” I say, and I started walking out of the school building, and I saw Taeyong standing in front of the car, and I shook my head “We’re going to be staying home today.” I tell Taeyong and he nodded**

**“Alright.” Taeyong replied, and we all got back inside the car, and Taeyong started to drive out of the parking lot.**

**✵✵✵**

**I was asleep, without the covers on me, because when we got home, I immediately clocked out, but I was awakened by the sound of Renjun’s voice “Tris! Tris! Look! Look!” Renjun exclaimed - wait a second, did he just call me Tris? I let that slip by, once I saw Renjun had a bunny in his arms, and he was smiling so wide. Has he ever seen animals?**

**“Where did you get that?” I ask him, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes**

**“In the yard, apparently, the yard is full with bunnies!” Renjun exclaimed and I nodded and I stood up from my bed**

**“Did you really have to wake me up, because of a stupid bunny?” I ask him and he frowned**

**“You’re no fun.” Renjun pouted and he walked off with the bunny in his arms, and I rolled my eyes, and I grabbed my phone from my table, and I saw that there were so many texts from the boys, wondering why I wasn't there. I texted them all back, saying I would explain tomorrow. I put my phone in my jean pocket, and I walked down the stairs, to see Renjun playing with the bunny, and Winwin was eating some food**

**“Please tell me, he’s not going to keep that.” I told Winwin, as I grabbed some juice from the fridge, and I grabbed a glass from the shelf**

**“Not for long, he’s just excited to see something.” Winwin replied and I sighed as I poured some juice in the glass**

**“Yeah, but I mean, Kihyun doesn’t allow animals in the house.” I replied as I take a sip of the juice**

**“Tristan, he hasn’t been outside, the only time he’s been outside is when he got kicked out, which was like last Thursday, so he’s learning things.” Winwin told me and I sighed, this is going to be a living hell.**

**✵✵✵**

**It’s now 8:00 PM, and Kihyun finally came home, to see Renjun passed out on the couch with the bunny in his arms, and I sighed and I went over to Renjun and took the bunny out of his arms, and I gave it to Kihyun “Can you please keep this bunny in a cage, Renjun seems to have taken a liking to it.” I asked Kihyun and he nodded, and he walked off with the bunny in his hand, going to put it in a cage, and I sighed. ‘This boy is getting on my every last nerve.’ I thought, but why couldn’t I stop myself, putting a blanket on him, so he wouldn’t be cold? I walked away from him, and I walked back up to my room, and I changed out of my clothes, and I changed into my PJs, and I climbed into my bed, and when my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Sweet dreams.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**So there will be a backstory on Renjun in the next coming up chapters, just wanted to make him more of a mystery.**

**Also Renjun is such a cutie!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. ⋆Ӡ⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“What’s school usually like for you, Tris?” Renjun asked me as he was bouncing up and down on the sidewalk, and that was causing people to look at him weird - and the same with me. I turn around to face him, and he stopped jumping, and he looked at me with this soft and pure look**

**“Would you calm down?” I ask him “People are staring at us!” I whisper yelled, and he then looked down at the ground and nodded**

**“S-sorry.” He apologized, and I sighed and rolled my eyes**

**“Whatever, let’s go.” I said and I continued to walk and he was following me all happy go lucky. Oh my god, I’m going to lose my mind. I see Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle just at where we usually meet up, and they looked confused as to why there was an extra person with me**

**“Who’s that?” Jisung asked, and because of how deep Jisung’s voice is, Renjun got scared and he hid behind me, and I look over at him**

**“What’s wrong with you?” I ask him in a quiet tone**

**“His voice reminds me of my dad - scary.” Renjun told me and I rolled my eyes, and I moved him out from behind me**

**“This is Renjun, he’s staying with us for the time being.” I say**

**“Has he ever seen people before?” Jaemin asked and Jeno hit him on the shoulder and Jaemin looked at him “What? I gotta ask, the little pipsqueak is scared for no reason.” Jaemin told Jeno, and Renjun looked even more scared - oh my god, Jaemin!**

**“Jaemin!” I yelled and he looked at me “I’ll explain it later.” I continued and I grabbed on to Renjun’s hand and I began to walk upstairs, with him following me and in the corner of my eye I could see the others following me.**

**✵✵✵**

**“Look, Tris we got the same classes together!” Renjun exclaimed excitedly, and I just chuckled. This boy is so happy about everything, but I don’t know he looks cute - wait what did I just say? And why in the hell does he keep calling me Tris? And why do I let him?**

**“That’s because that was a personal request made by me.” I tell him and his eyes just lit up**

**“Really?” He asked me in this really happy voice and I nodded, and he then hugged me tightly, and I was just shocked at the sudden hug. Once he realized how still I was he suddenly let me go and frowned “Sorry.” He apologized and I shook my head**

**“Come on.” I say and he nods and we started to walk to our first period class.**

**✵✵✵**

**We made it to the class, and I walked in my class and sat down, but I saw Renjun in front of the door, looking all nervous to walk in the class - oh god. “Hey, what’s with the loser kid outside the classroom?” A random kid named Minho asked**

**“Psh, who knows he’s probably lost.” Another kid named Jihoon replied to him. Shit. I stood up and I walked over to the door, and I saw Renjun just staring at me with a look of deers in headlights.**

**“Come inside the class.” I say to him softly but he didn’t look like he wanted to move at all. “It’s okay, come on, I’m with you.” I tell him and he nods and he walks in the classroom, and he wrapped his hands on my arm, as he hid behind me, and I started walking over to my seat, and I sat down in my seat, while Renjun sat behind me. The teacher, Mrs Kang walked in, and since this is a small classroom, she noticed Renjun right away.**

**“Oh, we have a new student?” She asked and I turned my head over to Renjun, and he looked nervous “Come on up, and introduce yourself.” She told him, and Renjun still looked nervous**

**“Mrs Kang, is that really necessary?” I ask her and she sighed and crossed her arms**

**“Miss Yoo, do you want detention?” She asked me and I sighed and shook my head, and then Renjun stood up and he walked up to the front of the class, and he looked so nervous, I just felt really bad.**

**“H-hello, m-my n-name i-is H-huang R-renjun.” Renjun stuttered the whole way through his introduction, and it was so quiet, that it was really hard to make out which was what word he was saying, and I sighed softly**

**“Dude, can you like speak up, I can’t hear shit!” A guy exclaimed, and Renjun looked down face flushed in embarrassment.**

**“I’m sorry, I’m just quiet.” Renjun mumbled**

**“Mrs. Kang, he’s clearly an idiot, how the hell did he get into this school? When you come to this school, there is no quiet, you’re either confident or you’re just poor and someone had bought their way to get you in this school.” Minho says, and I saw how Renjun pursed his lips, looking like he was trying not to cry, and I got angry - I don’t know why. I stood up, and I walked over to Renjun, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder**

**“What the hell is wrong with you people? He’s a new student, he’s nervous, he’s quiet. So, what he’s not confident, it doesn’t mean he’s an idiot and it certainly doesn't mean he's poor. Now, I want you guys to be respectful to him, or I’m gonna be angry, and you wouldn’t like it when I’m angry.” I say and everyone was quiet, and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Renjun staring at me, and he had a small smile on his face. The only thing I was thinking about - is why the hell am I standing up for him?**

**✵✵✵**

**“So, what’s the deal with the new kid?” Jaemin asked me, as I saw Renjun skipping while he was talking with Mark and Donghyuck, and he had the biggest smile on his face, as he was talking with them. Even with what happened back in homeroom, Renjun was still putting a smile on his face.**

**“Last week, when Winwin drove me home, Renjun was sitting on the curb crying his eyes out, because his parents kicked him out, so Kihyun had decided he was going to stay with us for a while.” I explained, and Jaemin widened his eyes**

**“Don’t you think his parents are looking for him?” He asked**

**“Jaemin, did you not hear that his parents kicked him out?” I ask him in a voice that was basically asking if he was stupid.**

**“I’m just saying, his parents would probably be looking for him as they realized they made a mistake.” Jaemin says**

**“No. My parents aren’t going to look for me, they literally threw me out of the house, and they told me ‘Huang Renjun, we don’t want to see you ever again. You’re such a disgrace to this family.’ So, they’re not going to look for me.” Renjun states, and I was just shocked**

**“Wow . . . I’m sorry.” Jaemin apologized, and even though Renjun had tears in his eyes, he still smiled**

**“It’s okay.” Renjun says, and I saw how strong was he trying to be, and that made my heart crack a little bit -- but why? Why am I suddenly starting to care about him? We just met on Friday, and he’s made my life a living hell, the second he walked into my house. So why in the hell do I care?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**It’s been 1 ½ months, since I posted this story and I wanted to apologize for that, I was working on the ‘Superhuman’ series, and it took me like a month to write those stories. But we’re finally back.**

**Okay, so I got a new schedule for my stories, and “Stay In My Life” is going to get two updates every Wednesday but as you can see I’m behind a little bit haha!**

**So the next chapter is coming out when I write a chapter for ‘Walk You Home’ and another chapter for ‘Chaotic’**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ⋆५⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“So how was your first day of school, Renjun?” Winwin asked Renjun, and Renjun had looked up to the rear view mirror and I saw how big his eyes were.**

**“Umm, it was good.” Renjun says and I saw he was fiddling with his fingers and Winwin looked at me**

**“Be honest, Tristan, how was his first day?” Winwin asked me and I sighed**

**“It went well, for the most part. Homeroom teacher embarrassed him, making him introduce himself to the class.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Renjun, it’s okay. That school is very pretentious, but if you stick close to Tristan and her friends, you’ll love it there.” Winwin reassured and Renjun’s eyes brightened up**

**“Really?” Renjun asked and Winwin nodded**

**“Yep.” Winwin says, and I sighed -- great!**

**✵✵✵**

*** NEXT DAY***

**I didn’t feel good at all. I woke up with this giant migraine, and I felt like someone was sticking pins and needles inside my head and they were twisting and turning and twisting and turning. I took some medicine for it, but it wasn’t helping me at all. I just felt more like crap. “Whoa, Trissy, are you okay? You look like hell.” Mark comments and I look at him, and I sighed**

**“I feel like it too.” I say to him**

**“Why don’t you just go home.” Donghyuck suggested and I look at him**

**“It’s not easy. That means, I would have to call either Winwin or Taeyong to pick me up, and that means, I have to leave Renjun alone, and that boy is attached to me by the hip.” I say to them**

**“So, you’re just going to go through the day, looking and feeling like hell? Tristan, you might pass out. You should go home.” Mark says and I sighed -- he’s right. I will pass out if I continue on the day.**

**“Will you guys look after Renjun for me then?” I ask them both**

**“Yep.” Donghyuck told me and I nodded**

**“Thank you.” I thanked them both and they nodded, and I grabbed my phone, and I decided to call Winwin, because Taeyong might be over at Kihyun’s company just flirting with Doyoung -- Kihyun’s secretary.**

**‘Tristan? What’s wrong, it’s only 8:30 am, the first period is about to start.’ Winwin says and I groaned**

**“Winwin, I feel like crap. Can you come and pick me up?” I ask him in a soft tone of voice**

**‘Jeez, princess, you sound awful. Alright. Go wait in the nurse's office, and I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.’ He told me and I sighed in relief**

**“Alright.” I say and I hung up the phone “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I say and they nodded and I stood up and I walked away from them and over to the nurse’s office.**

**✵✵✵**

***TEN MINUTES LATER***

**I was sitting in the nurse’s office, just waiting for Winwin, and I saw the door open and I saw Renjun walk in the room “Renjun, what are you doing here?” I ask him**

**“I’m gonna stay with you.” Renjun told me and I sighed**

**“Class started five minutes ago.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Uh huh. But, I’m still gonna stay with you - until I presume, Winwin comes to get you, and I’ll go home with you.” Renjun told me and I widened my eyes**

**“Uh, no. You’re not going home with me. You’re going to go the full day at school.” I tell him and he frowned**

**“But, I know nobody in my classes, and your friends are in none of the classes besides the last one. I don’t want to be alone.” Renjun told me and I sighed, and I felt pain go through my skull and I groaned -- he’s making me stressed**

**“Ugh! Fine, but this is the only time you’re doing this.” I tell him, and he smiled**

**“Yay!” Renjun cheered and I wince from the loud sound**

**“A little quieter please.” I say and he frowned**

**“Sorry.” He apologized, and then the nurse walked inside the room**

**“Tristan, your driver is here.” She told me and I nodded, and I got up from the seat, and I grabbed my bag**

**“Come on, let’s go.” I told Renjun and he nodded, and he took a hold of my hand and he started to walk. I looked down at our hands that were holding each other. I cleared my throat and he looked at me and then down at our hands, and he let go of my hand**

**“S-sorry.” He whispers and I rolled my eyes**

**“Whatever. Let’s just go.” I say**

**✵✵✵**

**I woke up to the smell of food, and I realized how hungry I was, since I haven’t eaten anything at all today. My migraine was gone -- thank god, and I was starting to feel a little bit better. I walked downstairs to see Taeyong putting some food at the table, and I smiled softly “Is Kihyun home yet?” I ask him, as I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and he shook his head**

**“Late meeting.” Taeyong told me, and I sighed -- Kihyun is never home for dinners anymore. It’s usually just me, Taeyong, and Winwin, or it’s usually just me. But now Renjun’s here, it’s a plus one, but still not enough.**

**“Hey, Tris, are you feeling any better?” Renjun asked me, as I saw he was covered in flour, and I looked over at Taeyong**

**“Did he help you cook?” I ask him and he looked at Renjun and he chuckled**

**“Yeah, but he’s a beginner, the flour exploded on him.” Taeyong says, and Renjun just smiled at me, and I sighed and Renjun walked over to me**

**“You didn’t answer my question.” Renjun told me and I sighed softly**

**“Yeah. I’m feeling better.” I told him and he smiled widely and I could only smile softly “Go wash up, you’re covered in flour.” I say and he shook his head, and the flour just flew out of his hair, and he giggled at that action and he then bounced off to wash up**

**“He’s adorable.” Taeyong commented and I look at him**

**“You think every child is adorable. I bet you and Doyoung are gonna have like a million kids together.” I say and he laughed sarcastically**

**“Ha-ha. No but really, he’s a good kid.” Taeyong told me and I sighed**

**“Yeah. But, he doesn’t know how cruel the real world is. He’s been sheltered all his life, and he’s too innocent, and that school is not gonna help him. That school is gonna break him apart and swallow him whole.” I tell him**

**“Have faith in him, Tristan.” Taeyong told me, and I sighed. It’s hard to have faith in someone, when I don’t have any faith in myself. I then see Renjun bounce down the stairs, hair fluffy but dry, and clothes a little damp -- what did he do stick his head in the sink? Renjun was all smiley when he walked over to us, and I could only stare at him. I felt my heart start to beat faster -- faster than it normally does. I smiled softly and I chuckled as I saw him bounce around looking for plates and utensils. Taeyong is right, he is adorable -- wait what? Wait, wait, wait -- no I can’t be falling for him. I’ve only known him for five days! Renjun then looked over at me, with this soft look on his face, but his eyes shined bright -- brighter than anyone else’s eyes would, and he smiled at me, and I felt something wash over my body. This feeling -- it was like adoration, or something, I don’t know. I just felt all giddy all of a sudden. Ugh, what is this boy doing to me?!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!**

**Oooooh someone’s catching feelings!! So quick, I know but it will be dragged out a little bit!**

**But Renjun is a precious baby in this story like ahh!!**

**New chapters: June 10th**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ⋆Ƽ⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“Ugh~~ This is too much work!” Renjun whined, as we were doing our homework, in the study of my house. Since we both missed school yesterday, we had a bunch of late homework to do. This is what happens, when you miss school. This is why I don’t miss school that often.**

**“This is what happens when you miss school.” I say not looking at him, just doing my English homework, and Renjun groaned**

**“But we only missed one day.” Renjun complains and I smile softly**

**“Doesn’t matter.” I tell him, and I looked up to see his soul just leave his body, and he groaned and I giggled at his reactions and he just looked surprised**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“You -- you just giggled.” Renjun mused, and he was so flabbergasted that I actually laughed, and I was just giggling some more, and he squealed**

**“Oh my god, so cute~~” Renjun shrieked and I rolled my eyes -- what is he doing with me? I mean, I just met him like a week ago, how can anyone fall in love with someone in a week? That’s like so impossible. I can’t be in love with him. It’s just a phase. Yeah. A phase. That’s all it is.**

**“Tris?” Renjun called and I look over at him, and he had this soft look in his eyes, and I felt my heart just start palpitating fast**

**“Yeah?” I ask him**

**“Have you ever . . . fallen in love?” He asked and I was just shocked about what he just asked me. Uh? How am I supposed to answer that? To answer his question, no. I’ve never fallen in love. But, it’s because that no one seemed really like a fit match for me, and their personality was so terrible. I’ve tried to do some blind dates -- but the guys were literal ass, so I’ve decided that I don’t gotta fall in love, because no one would ever treat me well, once they figure out that my brother is the CEO of a company.**

**“Oh . . . was that a personal question? S-sorry, I won’t ask it again.” Renjun stammers, as he saw that I was taking too long to answer and he went back to his homework, and I opened my mouth, like I was ready to answer him -- but nothing came out of my mouth.**

**✵✵✵**

***TWO DAYS LATER***

**“What’s got you all jittery?” Jeno asked me as I was literally shaking**

**“Did Jaemin give you some of his coffee?” Chenle asked and Jaemin hit him on the back of the head**

**“Ow!” Chenle groaned rubbing the back of his head, where Jaemin hit, and I saw Jisung got a little angry about what Jaemin did**

**“Awww, is Jisungie angry?” Donghyuck teased pinching his cheek, and Jisung just threw his hand off of him**

**“Guy’s can we please focus here?” I ask, we were sitting at the skate park, and Renjun is just trying to learn how to skate, with Mark, and Renjun is just failing at it**

**“What is it?” Chenle asked me and I sighed**

**“Two days ago, Renjun asked me if I have ever fallen in love.” I tell them**

**“Wait? What? You’re serious? No bullshit?” Jaemin babbled**

**“Yep.” I confirm**

**“Cut the cameras -- deadass!” Donghyuck exclaimed**

**“You’re serious?” Donghyuck asked me and I sighed**

**“Yes, Donghyuck, I’m serious.” I tell him**

**“Why is this such a big deal?” Jisung asked and everyone looked at him**

**“Uh . . . because it could mean that Renjun is in love with Tristan.” Jaemin says and I widened my eyes**

**“Okay, guys, that’s actually not it.” I say**

**“Oh really? Why would he ask if you have ever fallen in love, if he wasn’t in love with you?” Chenle asked me and I just freezed, as I looked up to see Renjun skating on some roller blades, and he raised his arms up like he was about to cheer, and then he just suddenly fell. Mark looked over at us, pretty perplexed that Renjun had fallen over, and he really didn’t know what to do.**

**“Oh, Jesus.” I mumbled, and I jumped up from my seat, and I jogged over to where Mark and Renjun were and I saw Renjun on the ground, and I saw how he had a big scrape on his arm.**

**“I told him that he should still try to balance himself -- but he just really wanted to impress you.” Mark told me and I looked over at him. Renjun wanted to impress me? Oh my god.**

**“You were pretty impressive -- until you fell over.” I say and Renjun pouted, and I grabbed his arm and I saw how blood started to trickle a little bit, and I grabbed a band-aid from my pocket . . . just in case. I blew some air on his wound, to calm the pain down, and Renjun winced a little bit, at the harsh nip of the cold air, I blew. I put the band-aid over his wound, and he looked at the band-aid, and his eyes just sparkled**

**“Is this Moomin?” Renjun asked me with a smile on his face**

**“Yeah, my brother had gotten me these band-aids, when I was like ten years old when I was obsessed with Moomin.” I say to him**

**“You like Moomin?” Renjun gawked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and I helped him off the ground, and he almost stumbled again -- making me realize that he still had the skates on**

**“Why don’t you take these off, and let’s go somewhere else.” I suggest and he nodded, and I helped him take off the skates, and I could feel his stare on me, when I was taking of his skates, and when I looked up, his face was close to mine, and I stumble back**

**“What the hell are you doing?” I ask him and he leaned back with a frown on his face**

**“S-sorry. I just wanted to look at your eyes. They’re really pretty.” Renjun confessed, and I rolled my eyes and I scoffed**

**“You can’t just get into people’s faces like that Renjun, it’s not nice.” I tell him and he twiddled with his fingers, and he pursed his lips like he was guilty about what he just did.**

**I got his other skate off, and I stood up and he looked up at me with these big and sorry eyes, as I was silent the rest of the time. “There I’m done. Get your shoes on.” I tell him and I was about to pick up Mark’s skates, Renjun’s voice had stopped me**

**“Are you mad at me?” Renjun asked me in quiet voice and I look over at him, and he had tears glistening over his eyes, and I sighed**

**“Please, don’t be mad at me. I don’t want you to be mad at me. When people are mad at me, they hurt me.” Renjun begged, and he lowered his head, and I saw his lip just quivering and he was sniffling trying to control his tears**

**“Hey, guys, what’s taking so long --” Mark and the others came up to us and he widened his eyes when he saw Renjun’s state**

**“Whoa is Renjun crying?” Mark asked**

**“Why is this precious baby crying?” Jaemin asked**

**“T-tris i-is m-mad a-at m-me.” Renjun cried, now putting his head over his arms leaning forward and I felt my heart just crack -- oh my god.**

**I walked over to him, and I put my hand on his back, and he looked up at me, and I saw his puffy eyes, and the tears that were just pouring down his face and I sigh softly. He’s such a crybaby. I sit down next to him, and I look at him and he just still kept his eyes on me**

**“I’m not mad at you. Even though it may seem like it, but I’m not. Hell, I was just surprised to see you so close. I shouldn’t have used that tone with you. And I’m very thankful that you think my eyes are pretty.” I say to him and he smiled softly through his tears, and he then did something unexpected. He hugged me. I felt my heart just start pounding, and I just felt like I couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t because that Renjun was squeezing me tightly, it was just because I felt my breath get taken away from me.**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I saw Tristan walk over to Renjun and she put her hand on his back, and he had looked up at her with these soft and teary eyes, and I felt my heart just be sad. I hate it when people cry. It’s awful. Even though I do that a lot. I cry a lot because of the boy next to me. Mark.**

**Tristan sits down next to him, and she had looked at him and he just still kept his eyes on her, like he was trained on what she was doing**

**“I’m not mad at you. Even though it may seem like it, but I’m not. Hell, I was just surprised to see you so close. I shouldn’t have used that tone with you. And I’m very thankful that you think my eyes are pretty.” She says to him and he smiled softly through his tears, and he then did something unexpected. He hugged her. I looked over to Mark and I poked his arm and he looked at me**

**“Why can’t our relationship be like that?” I ask him**

**“Can I really count on you to comfort me?” Mark asked me and I just felt my heart just crack in half -- oh I forget -- we’re not in a relationship anymore. The more that I try, the more I fight for us to be together -- the less he really cares. Does Mark really love me or is just playing with my emotions?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Yikes, Markhyuck drama but there is going to be more, this is only the beginning!!**

**But Renjun is so emotional -- like me I stan!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ⋆Ϭ⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

***ONE MONTH LATER***

**“I’m going to visit Kihyun, today.” I tell Winwin the first thing as I got into the car with Renjun. It has been a month since these random feelings for Renjun had shown up, and believe me they’ve gotten worse. I don’t know if I have feelings for him, but I definitely have got some kind of feeling for him. I don’t know how to describe it. Ugh, god kill me.**

**“Alrighty.” Winwin says, and I look over at Renjun who was doing some of his homework already.**

**“Jeez, Renjun, school’s only been out for ten minutes, and you’re already doing homework?” I ask him and he looked up at me**

**“I got this big big big English test tomorrow, and I don’t remember anything.” Renjun says and I sighed**

**“Renjun, it’s just a small test, your grades are fine. You really don’t have to stress that much.” I tell Renjun and he looked at me with this look of hope**

**“Really?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, of course.” I reassure him and he smiled and he closed his books and he let out a breath of relief**

**“Oh my god, I was literally going to go insane, and not sleep.” Renjun groaned and I chuckled. Me and Renjun have definitely gotten closer than we were when he first showed up. It’s funny how quick you can get close to someone in such a short time.**

**✵✵✵**

**“Whoa~~ This is what Kihyun’s company looks like?” Renjun asked spinning around to catch every glance of the big building, and I smile and nodded**

**“Yep. Take it all in, because we don’t really get to come here that often.” I tell Renjun and he looked over at me with this confused expression**

**“Why?” He asked and I sighed**

**“Because Kihyun is so busy.” I tell him and he frowned**

**“Is there anything you ever wanted to tell him?” Renjun asked me as he walked up to me and I thought about it, and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah. I want to tell him: Kihyun, stop overworking yourself. It’s not healthy. It’s not good for you. Especially with your condition. You should come home early, stay home sometimes. Eat dinner with us. Hell, spend some time with me. I just want my brother once in a while.” I confess, and Renjun looked pretty caught up in what I was saying. He was paying attention. He was listening.**

**“Wow. That’s just sentimental.” Renjun says and I nodded and I chuckle**

**“Yep. When have I ever got this sentimental?” I ask and he smiled but then he frowned**

**“Tris -- you said Kihyun has this condition. What is it?” Renjun asked and I widened my eyes -- shit! I totally forgot, I had said that. Crap, he wasn’t supposed to know that Kihyun is sick. Kihyun, has a bad heart condition that he was diagnosed with when I had just turned fourteen years old. Kihyun had freaking collapsed on my birthday, and the doctor literally said that the heart disease was caused by so much stress. I was just shocked about that statement, because he was only twenty-four at the time. He shouldn’t get heart conditions this young in his life. The doctor says that he shouldn’t stress himself out, and he’ll be fine. It’s been pretty good these couple of years, but I could see how stressed he’s starting to get and I’m fucking scared that I’m going to lose my brother.**

**The only reason Kihyun is the CEO of the company, it’s because my parents had died in a head on collision car crash, when I was only thirteen years old -- two weeks before I was going to be turning fourteen. In those two weeks, that’s all it took for Kihyun to collapse.**

**“Tris?” Renjun asked snapping his fingers in my face, and I was pulled back into my thoughts shaking my head and I look over at him, and he was looking at me pretty worried**

**“Yeah?” I ask him, and he sighed**

**“You spaced out there,” Renjun began and he sighed again “are you okay?” He asked and I look down at the ground**

**“Yeah. I’m fine.” I say to him and when I looked at him with this biggest smile -- well fake big smile**

**“Let’s go see, Kihyun, shall we?” I asked him, and he nodded, and I took his hand and we started to walk inside the building.**

**✵✵✵**

**“There’s Tristan!” I hear an all way too familiar voice exclaim, and I look over to the owner of the voice, and it was like I was looking up at a tower, because the motherfucker was so tall.**

**“Hey, Lucas--” I began but I was cut off by Lucas, picking me off the ground and he hugged me tightly, and I had wrapped my arms and legs around him, so this bitch wouldn’t drop me. Lucas, always the tendency to drop me whenever he hugged me, when I was younger.**

**“Lucas, don’t you think she’s old enough, to not be hugged like that?” I hear Lucas’ boyfriend, Jungwoo ask him, and I sighed in relief, Jungwoo always used to save me when Lucas had first greeted me when I walked in the building**

**“Aww, c’mon.” Lucas groaned and he let go of my body, totally forgetting that I was holding on to him, I felt myself falling to the ground, and I felt myself being caught. I look over to see Renjun staring down at me with this worried look on his face**

**“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Lucas apologized to me when Renjun helped me back up to the ground**

**“You tell me that, everytime. But . . . you . . . still . . . drop . . .me.” I say slowly and Lucas smiled nervously**

**“Hehe, sorry?” Lucas says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Whatever.” I say to him and I turn my head to Jungwoo and I smiled**

**“Junguwu!” I exclaimed -- when I first met Jungwoo when I was younger, I could never pronounce his name right, so I always called him Junguwu instead of Jungwoo.**

**“Tristan!” Jungwoo exclaimed back**

**“Tristan, who’s this? Is he your boyfriend?” Lucas asked, staring right at Renjun and Renjun backed up, because Lucas was just staring down at him. I groaned and I hit him on the shoulder, and he winced and grabbed at his shoulder and sulked**

**“No. You big buffoon. Renjun, is a really good friend.” I tell him**

**“Well you could’ve said that, without hitting me.” Lucas grumbled**

**“Oh, shut up, you big baby.” Jungwoo snapped and Lucas looked at him**

**“You’re mean to me.” Lucas complained and I rolled my eyes, and me and Renjun walked right past them, because then they’re going to have their little argument, and go make out somewhere in the bathroom.**

**“Hey look it’s Tristan!” I hear a familiar voice exclaim, and I look over to see none other than Moon Taeil spinning around in his rolling chair, obviously not doing any work. Everyone is like, Taeil is the most trustworthy employee. He gets all his work done. Yeah, trustworthy my ass. The reason he gets all his work done, it’s because Jaehyun does it for him. All Taeil does is watch K-Dramas.**

**“Are you here to pick up your driver? If you are: Please do. Him and Doyoung are so annoying.” Ten told me and I chuckled**

**“Like you and Johnny are not annoying.” I say and he glared at me**

**“Don’t talk about my Johnny like that.” Ten told me and I chuckled**

**“Yes, sir.” I say while saluting at him. I looked over to see Renjun walking over to someone, and it looked like it was Yuta. Oh boy.**

**“Umm, Renjun, I wouldn’t bother him.” I warned Renjun and I saw Yuta just glaring at him, while Renjun was just looking at me with a look of confusion.**

**“Yeah, kid. Don’t bother me.” Yuta grumbled, and Renjun backed up and he walked back to me very fast. Yuta is upset because he and Winwin had an argument, and it’s been going on for like a week now. That’s why when I visit Kihyun, Winwin usually goes in with me, because he wants to visit Yuta. The thing with this company, relationships aren’t allowed. Kihyun, only let Johnny, Ten, Doyoung, Taeyong, and Yuta and Winwin, go because they were already dating before my dad died . . . secretly.**

**“Anyways . . . where’s Jeffery?” I ask, looking for Jaehyun, since I haven’t seen him**

**“He’s sick today, so he went home early.” Doyoung told me**

**“Is that why, Taeil is bored out of his mind?” I ask pointing at the guy who is just spinning in the chair still.**

**“Yep.” Ten confirmed**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go see Kihyun.” I say and I started to make my way up to Kihyun’s office, but I didn’t see a specific boy following me. I turn my head to see Renjun talking with Doyoung and Taeyong and Doyoung looked like he was uwuing at how cute Renjun is.**

**I chuckled, and shook my head, as I walked over to the door at the top of the stairs, and I knocked on the door. “Come in.” Kihyun called, and I opened the door, and I see Kihyun, looking at some papers, and he wasn’t really serving me any looks when I walked in**

**“Kihyun?” I called and he looked up at me**

**“Oh, Tristan. I didn’t know you were going to be visiting today.” Kihyun says and he smiled and I sit down on his couch that he had in his office**

**“Well, I just wanted to visit you.” I tell him**

**“Well, I guess, I can take some time off, because I’m getting a little stressed.” Kihyun says and I clenched my jaw**

**“Kihyun, remember what the doctor said --” I say but Kihyun had cut my words**

**“Yes, mother. Remember not to get stressed.” Kihyun says and I sighed looking down at my hands -- why did he always have to be such an ass, when I tell him not to stress himself out that much? I just care about him.**

**“So, uhh, how’s school going?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed**

**“It’s going good. Renjun, has started to feel like he’s fitting in over there.” I tell him. I really can’t tell him this stuff when he comes home, because he comes home at like 11pm or sometimes he doesn’t come home at all.**

**“And the others?” Kihyun asked**

**“Well, it’s Jeno and Jaemin’s two year anniversary today. Umm, oh and Chenle and Jisung have finally confessed their feelings to each other.” I tell him with a smile on my face, and he smiled at that**

**“And Donghyuck and Mark?” Kihyun asked and I then just dropped my smile -- Donghyuck and Mark. Where to begin with them? Donghyuck has gotten more clingy with Mark, and Mark keeps pushing him away. But today Mark had blown up on him, and Donghyuck looked like he was going to cry, but he still smiled and still hugged on his arm, and when I saw him do that, I saw him bite his bottom lip trying to stop his tears from falling. I feel so bad for him. Mark needs to stop acting like a bitch, and just accept Donghyuck’s feelings to him.**

**“Uh . . . well it’s complicated.” I say to him and he nodded**

**“They’re fighting again?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed**

**“Well it’s more like Mark is the only one fighting with Donghyuck, and Donghyuck is not fighting back.” I tell him and he sighs**

**“It sounds like Mark doesn’t love Donghyuck anymore.” Kihyun told me and I shrugged**

**“Or if he even loved Donghyuck at all -- keep in mind, Kihyun, they do nothing but break up and get back together.” I tell him**

**“Whatever is happening to those two, it needs to stop, because one of these days, one of them is going to snap, and say something hurtful, that’s going to send one of them over the edge.” Kihyun told me and I sighed and nodded**

**“I know, Ki, but try telling that to them. I’ve tried that. But, Mark won’t listen to me, all he’s been talking to me this past month, is just him bitching about how “annoying Donghyuck is” or how “Donghyuck is stressing him out” and to be honest, it’s stressing me out.” I tell Kihyun and he groaned and he put his hands over his face**

**“I wish I could help you, Tristan, I really wish I could. But, it’s your friends and your friends' drama. You need to tell them to stop.” Kihyun told me and I grumbled a little bit. I’ve been trying to stop them from trying to kill each other -- or more likely Mark trying to kill Donghyuck. Ugh, this is just going to go downhill. I can feel it.**

**I feel like someone is going to snap.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Ooh more Markhyuck drama -- I have this story plot planned out, and it’s going to be very sad just to warn you!**

**This is just going to go downhill from here !!**

**Also as a Kihyun stan, it physically hurt me to give me a heart defect.**

**New Chapters: June 17th**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. ⋆7⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“Rise and shine~~” I heard the sound of Renjun’s voice just squeal, and I groaned at how loud it was. Like seriously, it’s as loud as the birds outside my window.**

**Renjun, then pulled the blankets off of my head, and I saw how he uncovered my curtains, so the sun was blinding me. Oh my god, why does he have to look so gorgeous in the morning, while I look like actual crap?**

**“Renjun, it’s six in the morning!” I exclaimed as I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and Renjun frowned**

**“Tris, come on, it’s Friday, your favorite day of the week, and we also have a big History test, you know, your favorite subject.” Renjun says and I was just shocked that he actually knew that Friday was my favorite day of the week, and how History was my favorite subject.**

**I guess he paid attention to my likes and dislikes.**

**“Alright.” I sighed and he smiled softly**

**“Alright.” He repeated and he walked out of my room, and I sighed softly, what the hell am I going to do about these feelings?**

**✵✵✵**

**“How do you think you did on the test?” Renjun asked me and I sighed and I shrugged -- I honestly think I nailed it, as I usually do. But I don’t know, I just felt very distracted.**

**“I think I did good, but I was just very distracted.” I replied and Renjun nodded**

**“Yeah, me too.” He agreed, and I looked at him**

**What did he get distracted by?**

**The others began to walk up to us, and I saw how gloomy Donghyuck looked, and it just made me feel bad for him, and just pissed at Mark.**

**Bad for Donghyuck because you could see how broken he is, and how much he just loves Mark, he never gives up on him, he tries to stay strong for him, and he still loves him.**

**Pissed at Mark because he’s acting so unreasonable, he’s leading the poor boy on, and if he didn’t feel the same way, he should just speak up and tell Donghyuck he doesn’t feel the same way, so Donghyuck doesn’t damage his health, emotional, and mental state over him.**

**“Hey, guys.” Jaemin greeted**

**“Hey.” Me and Renjun greeted back**

**“Oh god, they’re speaking at the same time, it’s time to run.” Chenle teased and I rolled my eyes**

**“Ha-ha, very funny.” I say sarcastically**

**“Can we just get lunch? I got better things to do.” Mark complained and I rolled my eyes**

**“Yeah sure, let’s go.” Jeno says, and we all began to make our way over to the cafeteria**

**✵✵✵**

**“Why’s Donghyuck so gloomy?” Renjun asked me and I sighed and I looked at him**

**“Mark and Donghyuck have an on and off again relationship, but this time I think it’s forever off, because Mark is acting like such a douche to Donghyuck, and Mark is kind of a douche, but it’s never this bad.” I explain and Renjun frowned**

**Sometimes if you look very closely, you can see the tears streaming down Donghyuck’s face, and you can see the brokenness in his eyes, that brokenness shines bright -- brighter than his usual sunshine look. Donghyuck is breaking more and more as the days go by, and to be honest, I just want his sunshine and bratty personality back.**

**Because that Donghyuck makes me smile and laugh, and it makes me want to hug him tightly, and never want to let go, and also bicker with. But this Donghyuck is just so dull, it makes me frown, and it’s just so . . . gloomy.**

**“Tris?” I hear Renjun’s voice breaking me from my thoughts and I looked up to him**

**“Yeah?” I ask**

**“You spaced out again.” Renjun pointed out and I sighed**

**“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m just thinking about Mark and Donghyuck.” I say as I put my hands over my face, and I groaned, and I feel a presence right next to me, and being the only two people in the house, I knew it was Renjun.**

**Renjun had grabbed on to my hand, and I just tense up a little bit. Oh my god. I felt my heart just start to beat fast, while my face heats up. I try to contain my smile as he intertwined our fingers together.**

**Oh my god, what the hell is he doing to me?**

**“I feel like they will be okay. I have faith in them.” Renjun says and I smiled softly, and I look at him**

**“Why do you have to be so optimistic?” I ask him with this soft voice and he shrugged and he put a small smile on his face**

**“I don’t know, I guess it’s just how I was raised.” Renjun said and I smiled softly, and I looked down at our hands -- still holding on to each other, and I felt my cheeks start to go red at this sight.**

**“Tris?” Renjun called and I looked up at him**

**“Yeah?” I ask him**

**“C-can I try something?” Renjun asked me, and he looked pretty nervous and I was confused. He was confident to hold my hand, what’s making him nervous now?**

**“Yeah, sure.” I say and he took a shaky breath, and he started leaning in, and I had just let it happen, and his lips brushed against mine, and I froze a little. Oh god is this really happening, right now?**

**His lips kept ghosting over mine, before they had finally connected to mine, and I was still shocked but I had kissed him back. Wow, I never thought this would happen -- well never thought it would happen this soon.**

**When we pulled back, I was a blushing mess, with my heart just beating fast, so fast that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest from how fast it was beating. Renjun just looked pretty much the same as I did, but he was looking down to the ground, but I saw he had a small smile on his face.**

**I cleared my throat and I chuckled “We should uh -- we should get started on our homework.” I say and Renjun nodded vigorously and I went to stand up and walk over to my backpack that was sitting on the couch, but I got kinda pulled back, and I looked over to see what was pulling me back, and I saw my hand was still in Renjun’s.**

**I smiled softly, and I took my hand out of Renjun’s hand, and I walked over to the couch to get my bag, and I sighed shakily -- what the hell just happened?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Sorry it’s kind of short, but it’ll do, will it?**

**Alright, I know I haven’t this story since -- last month (heh whoops) but I have been getting distracted a little bit, and I had really bad problems last week, so that dampered my schedules!!**

**This story will also be updated on Saturdays instead of Wednesdays because the stories that I lag on are gonna be updated earlier in the week, I’m smart haha!!**

**But oh my god, Tris and Renjun kissed!!!**

**But just because they kissed, this doesn’t mean they are gonna be together in the next chapter, it’s going to be a while before those two get together.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. ⋆𝟠⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“He what?” Jaemin asked me and I nodded all happy and giddy. I was still not over the kiss that happened between me and Renjun, I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.**

**“Yeah, he kissed me.” I say and Jaemin was all happy, and jumping up and down while he held onto my arms**

**“Oh my god!!” Jaemin screamed and oh my god, I think I’m deaf now.**

**“Why’s Jaemin, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl?” Jeno asked**

**“Our child, Tristan, had her very first kiss with Renjun.” Jaemin says and Jeno widened his eyes**

**“Really?” Jeno asked and I nodded**

**“Holy shit, does this mean you’re together now?” Jeno asked me and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“No. I don’t think so.” I say to them, and Jaemin stopped jumping and he now looked sad**

**“What? Why? You two kissed! That’s like an instant get together, isn’t it?” Jaemin asked and I sighed and I shook my head, and began to walk and they began to follow me**

**“No, it’s not. I’m not you two. I actually want to get to know him more, before I start dating him.” I say**

**“That actually makes sense. Me and Jeno got together after one spin the bottle game, and we didn’t even know anything about each other.” Jaemin says and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, it was a doozy.” Jeno agreed**

**“You two almost ended your relationship, because you guys knew nothing about each other.” I tell them and they nodded**

**“Speaking of relationships. How’s Mark and Donghyuck?” Jeno asked and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“Not good. I swear whatever is happening to them is getting worse, and I feel like Mark is going to push Donghyuck over the edge one of these days.” I confess**

**“I hope it’s rather never than sooner, because judging by Donghyuck’s mental and emotional state, it looks like he’s going to crack sooner or later.” Jaemin says and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say**

**I just want Donghyuck to be happy again, after this last break up with Mark, it seems like it broke Donghyuck a lot, and he wasn’t the same after that.**

**If Mark would actually talk to him, and be mature about this whole situation, then this shit won’t be happening, but Mark is just very immature.**

**✵✵✵**

**“Are you okay?” I asked Donghyuck, who I saw wiping away tears, and he cleared his throat and he put on a smile, that I knew was fake. It made me sad that Donghyuck has to put on fake smiles to reassure everyone that he was okay, when in reality he’s not okay.**

**“Y-yeah, I’m okay, it’s just allergies.” Donghyuck lied, sniffling and I sighed, I have to take his word for it, even though I saw him crying just a few seconds ago.**

**“But I heard you had your first kiss, with Renjun. How do you feel?” Donghyuck asked and I was confused, what the hell does he mean by that?**

**“How do I feel?” I ask in confusion and he rolled his eyes**

**“You had your first kiss! How do you feel? Do you feel any different?” He asked me and come to think of it, I do feel a little bit different, like I had this bubbly feeling within me, but I thought that was just me.**

**“Uh, a little different.” I say and he smiled and I could still tell that the smile was fake, all of his smiles now are fake**

**“Yeah, it’s called the love feeling. I felt that when I had my first kiss with Mark.” Donghyuck says and I sigh sadly, and he looked sad after he said that, it hurts me, how this happy couple (well sometimes happy couple) could end up like this. It makes me baffled.**

**✵✵✵**

**“Hey, Tris, can you help me with this math problem?” I heard Renjun ask me and I looked over at him, and I saw he had earphones in, listening to music on my phone, and I looked at the problem and I saw it was an easy problem, and I knew he could get it. He was just messing with me.**

**“Umm, lemme think. . .” I say while I put my finger to my chin and he shifted his shoulders up, as he thinks that he is going to get what he wants, and that I was going to help him**

**“The answer is . . . no.” I say and he slumped down as he realized his plan failed and I chuckled**

**“Renjun, you know the answer.” I tell him and he gave me a cheesy smile**

**“I know, I just wanted you to do it for me.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Hilarious.” I say blankly and he smiled**

**“Is Kihyun coming home for dinner?” Renjun asked me as I sat back down in my chair to continue my English homework and I shrugged**

**“I have no idea, Winwin said he was, but I still have no idea.” I say to him**

**“Do you honestly think he’ll stop overworking himself?” Renjun asked and I shook my head**

**“Nope. I don’t. Until he dies from a stress related heart attack, as bad as that is, he will never stop working.” I tell Renjun and I sighed**

**I wish my brother would stop overworking himself, because one of these days, he’s going to die from a heart attack, and I’m gonna be pissed off at him if he does. Because I tell him, and I tell him, and I TELL him to stop overworking himself, but since I’m the little sister, he never listens to me. I’m sorry I may be the little sister, but I still care for him, and I don’t want him to die from a stress related heart attack.**

**Kihyun, is all I have left.**

**And if he dies, I’ll be stuck with running that stupid company, and I don’t think I can handle that. I don’t want to be put in that position.**

**So please Kihyun, stop overworking yourself.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**I know it’s been a month (again) since I updated this story and I feel bad for that, but I’m back and I will be writing more!!**

**Soooo the Markhyuck drama is going to go on for like half of this book haha -- more than Tristan and Renjun’s relationship haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHOW YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. ⋆९⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**⚠HOMOPHOBIC WORDS AHEAD⚠**

**I woke up to my alarm going off, and I turned it off, and I stretched my body out, hearing the bones crack, and feeling the muscles just pull apart and pull back into each other. Oh god, I really don’t want to go to school today. I wish I could stay home today. But, I can’t. I don’t want to be bombarded with any work. I’m surprised Renjun didn’t come into my room and wake me up. Is he still asleep?**

**I stood up from my bed, and I walked out of my room, and over to Renjun’s room, to see he indeed was still asleep. He looked all soft and cuddly, and just so cute. I walked over to his bed, and I rubbed up and down his arm, as a way to wake him up. That’s what my mom used to do, to wake me up. It worked all the time.**

**Ahh, I miss my mother so freaking much.**

**My mother was my best friend before she died, and when she and my dad died, I felt so alone, even though I had Kihyun, it didn’t matter. My mom was my rock. My joy. My life. My best friend.**

**“Renjun.” I whisper as I move his hair out from over his face, and I saw his eyes fluttered open and he looked so confused**

**“Tris?” He asked, voice raspy as he just woke up**

**_Don’t think thoughts! Don’t think thoughts! Don’t you fucking think any thoughts!_ ** **I thought**

**“It’s time to get up, Renjun. There’s school today.” I say and he groaned and he sat up, and I saw he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and I widened my eyes and I turned around, feeling my face flush up**

**_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!_ ** **I thought**

**“I’ll uh . . . I’ll be downstairs.” I say awkwardly and I ran out of his room and back into mine, feeling my heart pounding in my chest**

**“Holy . . . shit.” I muttered**

**✵✵✵**

**“Pervert.” Winwin commented as a joke and I looked at him with eyes widened**

**“Winwin~~” I groaned and he chuckled**

**“I’m just kidding, sweetheart. I think it’s funny, you have a crush on him.” Winwin told me, as he was putting dishes back in the cupboard**

**“It’s not funny. It’s killing me, Winwin. I saw him shirtless, he has abs, Winwin. Abs!” I whisper yelled and he chuckled**

**“I always wanted to have these conversations with you, I’ve taken care of you for so long, you’re basically like my child.” Winwin says**

**“Should I call you dad then?” I ask him and he shivered at that**

**“Oh good god, no. I’m only twenty one, I’m not that old.” Winwin told me and I chuckled**

**“Okay, I’m ready to go.” I hear Renjun say, and I see him walk down the stairs, and I heaved a breath out . . . well this is going to be difficult.**

**God kill me now.**

**✵✵✵**

**“Oh my god, that little child has abs?” Jaemin asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I was like holy shit, oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.” I say as I fell back into the grass and Chenle chuckled**

**“You act like seeing his abs is a bad thing.” Chenle says and I groaned as I put my hands over my face in embarrassment**

**“Yeah, Tris, it’s not that bad. It’s just abs.” Jisung agreed with Chenle and I groaned again**

**“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” Jeno asked**

**“It’s because Renjun is Tristan’s first crush, so she’s feeling these new feelings . . . am I right?” Jaemin asked**

**“Ding! Ding! Ding! Na Jaemin is the winner of this embarrassing moment!” I exclaimed, and I sat back up**

**“I don’t see this as embarrassing, I see it as adorable and normal.” Jaemin says and I sighed**

**“I wish I can just go back and not go into his room this morning, or I wouldn’t be freaking out about this moment.” I sighed**

**“What are we talking about here?” I hear the voice I was dreading to hear since this morning**

**Renjun.**

**AH!**

**“Nothing.” Jeno says basically saving my ass, which I gotta thank him for later in the day.**

**I turn my head to see Renjun with Mark and Donghyuck, and Donghyuck looks worse than he did from a couple of days ago. Jeez, is he even getting any sleep? Is he eating? Drinking enough water?**

**“Well, when you finish talking about nothing, we have to go to class, or did you guys forget that was a thing?” Mark asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes**

**I hate it when he’s sarcastic, it’s pretty fucking annoying.**

**“Yeah, let’s go.” I say and we all stood up from the grass and began to walk towards the building where hell awaits.**

**Ugh, I really don’t think I can be in every class with Renjun, when I still have the moment planted into my brain. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to focus at all today.**

**✵✵✵**

***LUNCH***

**Oh my god, I’m starving! All this overthinking is really making me hungry. Come to think of it, I don’t think I had breakfast this morning. Ugh, no wonder I’m starving. We walked to the cafeteria, and I saw that there was a line, but it wasn’t long, thank god, because I don’t think I can wait that long.**

**We got our food, and we sat down at a table that was vacant. Most people don’t like to sit at this table, because they know that’s where we sit, thanks to Donghyuck scaring everyone off from this table. It was the table that was closest to the door of the cafeteria, of course we’re gonna sit at that table.**

**I was busy eating, until I saw someone walk up to this table, and I groaned. Kwon Sooyoung. What the fuck does she want? This bitch, is pretty homophobic and likes cause a lot of problems with us.**

**“Oh, I see the faggot still bothered to show up after I told him not to.” Sooyoung says, while she was looking at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck was looking down at the table, not saying a word, and Mark was just eating, not even bothering to defend him**

**“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Jaemin asked her**

**“Uh, was I talking to you faggot?” She asked and Jaemin rolled his eyes**

**“Is that the only word you know? Because if it is, that's just embarrassing. Girl, go get a fucking dictionary and learn some words.” Chenle says to her and Renjun snickered and that caught her attention**

**“Who the fuck are you?” She asked**

**“Renjun.” Renjun answered her**

**Oh boy.**

**“Oh, Renjun, don’t get hang out with them, or you’ll turn into a faggot too. And don’t hang out with Tristan, she’ll fuck you and leave you.” Sooyoung says and I finally had enough, and I slammed my hands on the table and I stood up and I stood straight in front of her**

**“You better watch it, or you’ll find yourself on the floor faster than you can say the word “faggot”. If I see you near my friends or Renjun, you better run, and you better run fast.” I say to her darkly and she rolled her eyes**

**“Whatever, like you’re gonna do anything.” She says, and she pushed me to the side, and placed her hands on the table, right in front of Renjun, basically having her boobs right in his face, since the bitch doesn’t know what buttons are. Alright, you asked for it.**

**I grabbed a handful of her hair, and I dragged her away from the table, and I stuck her head in the trashcan -- where she belongs, and I unlocked the wheels on it, and I pushed the trash can out of the cafeteria, with her still in it, and that caused everyone to laugh.**

**“That’s what you get you ugly bitch!” I hear a voice yell while laughing, and I chuckled, as I walked back to my table and I sighed as I sit down, and my friends looked at me surprised**

**“Problem solved.” I say**

**“Wow, that was awesome!” Jisung exclaimed and everyone agreed and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, Tris, that was pretty cool.” Renjun told me and I smiled**

**I just got fed up with her shit.**

**✵✵✵**

**“You rolled the trashcan out with her still in it?” Winwin asked and I nodded and he laughed and high fived me “Good job, princess, I was waiting for that to happen ever since you told me, she was bothering you and your friends.” Winwin says and I nodded**

**“I wanted to do much worse, but I didn’t want to be expelled.” I say and Winwin shook his head**

**“Nah, Taeil wouldn’t expel you. You’re the top student. If you get expelled the whole school would probably go nuts.” Winwin says and I chuckled and nodded**

**I hear the phone ringing -- that was basically our house phone. Is Kihyun calling to say he won’t be making it to dinner again? Oh I hope not, because he promised he would be here.**

**“Would you get that? I would, but I got my hands full here.” Winwin says and I nodded, and I walked over to where the phone is, and I answered it**

**“Hello?” I answer**

**‘Hi, uh, is this Tristan? Yoo Kihyun’s sister?’ An unknown person asked and I was confused, who the hell is this and how did they know Kihyun?**

**“Uh, yeah, this is she.” I say confused**

**‘You might wanna come to the hospital --’ Once I heard the word hospital, I hung the phone up and I was just shocked**

**“Who was it?” Winwin asked**

**“We need to get to the hospital.” I say and Winwin widened his eyes, and he turned the stove off, and I ran into the living room, to see Renjun doing some homework**

**“Renjun, we need to go.” I say as I was putting my shoes on, and getting my jacket, and he was confused**

**“L-let me do this first.” Renjun says and I shook my head**

**“Kihyun’s in the hospital.” I say and he widened his eyes**

**“Oh god.” He says and he stood up from the couch, and me, Renjun, and Winwin ran out of the house.**

**✵✵✵**

**I knew this would happen. I knew if he overworked himself this would happen. Kihyun had a heart attack, and he was lucky that Doyoung and Yuta found him just in time to take him to the hospital.**

**The doctors got Kihyun into a stabilized condition, and they said he will be fine, but he needs to calm down and stop stressing himself out and overworking himself. They will keep him here for a couple of days, to monitor him, just in case something happens, and he goes into cardiac arrest, because that can happen.**

**“Are you okay?” Renjun asked me as he gave me a cup of coffee**

**We’ve been here for a couple of hours, just waiting to see if we can see him, but the doctors and nurses say that he’s resting or he can’t take visitors right now. What the hell, that’s my fucking brother! Let me see him!**

**“I knew this would happen, Renjun. I knew it would happen, if he didn’t stop overworking himself.” I say as I take a sip of my coffee, that is totally disgusting but I couldn’t care less**

**“Yeah. I was worried this would happen too.” He says as he sits on the couch next to me**

**“I don’t know what I would do if he dies, Renjun. Kihyun, is the only family I got left. If he dies, might as well take me too.” I tell him and he sighed and nodded**

**“Even though Kihyun, may be your biological family, but you still have Winwin and Taeyong, the guys, and me as your family.” Renjun told me, trying to make me feel better, and to be honest it kind of worked, because I smiled a little bit.**

**I then felt myself starting to get really tired, I yawned as I looked at the time, as it said ‘12:20 am’. Jesus. It’s past midnight, and we have school tomorrow.**

**“Are you tired?” Renjun asked and I nodded**

**“Sleep. I’ll be here.” Renjun told me and I smiled softly, so I leaned down and I placed my head in his lap, and I closed my eyes, as I felt his arms wrap around me, like he’s protecting me from the evil out in the world.**

**What would I do without him?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**I actually didn’t plan for this chapter to be this long, but it happened haha!!**

**But oof Tris and Renjun are adorable don’t ya think?**

**I can just tell you the Markhyuck drama is going to get worse during the 10s chapters. Haha sorry not sorry.**

**But I’m sorry Kihyun, it hurts my soul to make you like this but I’m sorry it’s for the storyline!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. ⋆𝟙⊘⋆

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“Tris?”**

**I woke up to someone calling my name, and my eyes fluttered open to see Renjun staring down at me, with this soft look on his face.**

**I realized that I was back home in my bed, and I looked over to the clock, and I saw it was time to leave for school, but I really didn’t have enough time to get ready and put on different clothes, so I’m gonna have to wear the same thing. Great. That’s just great.**

**“You know you don’t have to go to school today, I could always bring you back the homework --” Renjun tried to reason but I shook my head ‘no’.**

**“Nah, can’t miss that much more school. Kihyun, would want me to go to school.” I say and I stood up from my bed, and I just grabbed a random hoodie, that ended up being Renjun’s sweater, and I just threw it on, obviously not having a care in the world, at this very moment. I’m tired. And I’m basically just over it.**

**“Tris, are you sure, you’re gonna be okay?” Renjun asked me, as I basically was just standing in front of the mirror that was connected to my dresser.**

**I looked terrible. My eyes had bags underneath them, and they were bloodshot red, since I had cried myself to sleep a couple times last night. In all other words, I just looked like crap. I felt like it too.**

**I felt my eyes well up and I didn’t want them to be welled up with tears. I tried to hold them back, and I think Renjun took notice of that because I felt arms wrap around my stomach, and wrap around my arms, and I just let my tears just flow, as I felt the gentle touch come from Renjun.**

**“It’s okay. I got you.” Renjun whispered as he placed a soft and gentle kiss to my cheek, and I kept on sobbing, when he said that.**

**Renjun tightened his hold on me, and he placed his chin on my shoulder, and he placed pepper kisses on my neck.**

**God, I hate crying.**

**But I’m so glad Renjun is here.**

**✵✵✵**

**“Tristan, I heard about Kihyun, are you okay?” Jaemin asked as he put his hands over my face, and I looked over at Jeno with this weird look on my face, and he just shrugged, and I looked back over to Jaemin and I sighed.**

**Taking his hands off my face, I answered, “I’m fine,” well after I cried my eyes out.**

**“Are you sure?” Jaemin asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I’m sure.” I replied**

**“Kihyun, is gonna be fine, they’re just gonna keep him over there for a couple of days for observation,” I say as I begin to walk over to my class with Renjun following me.**

**“Well that’s good.” Jeno states as him and Jaemin walk into their classroom, and I sigh softly.**

**“You okay?” Renjun asked softly, as he slipped his hand into mine.**

**“Yeah.” I answered, and he nodded softly -- he didn’t believe me, I knew it, but he just let it go, because he didn’t want to pressure me into telling him what was really wrong with me. I really respect him. I really love him.**

**✵✵✵**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**⚠SELF HARM⚠**

**I counted the scars up and down my arm -- and I counted fifteen. Hmm that’s a new record. I know I told Tristan I would stop doing this, and that I would talk to her, whenever I have the urges to do this. But I couldn’t. I can’t.**

**She probably would not listen to me anyway. She’s so into Renjun right now, that I feel like if I bother her and Renjun, she would leave me too.**

**Jeno and Jaemin did. Chenle and Jisung did too. So did . . . Mark. The love of my life. My baby. My one and only. He left me for good this time.**

**Hell, I wouldn’t blame him. I’m annoying. I’m a terrible person. I’m always mean to the people who are my friends, and I know they hate it.**

**I’m sorry for them. I’m sorry that they had to put up with me this long. I really don’t know how they did it. Mark was the first person to realize how much of an asshole I am, and ditched me.**

**Maybe that’s all it took for me to realize that I’m a fucking awful person.**

**God, I should just leave this world, maybe that would make my friends happy. Happy, that they don’t have to deal with anymore.**

**Yeah. That’s it.**

**✵✵✵**

**Tristan’s P.O.V**

**“Has anyone seen Donghyuck?” Jaemin asked as we sat down at our lunch table.**

**Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Hyuck, like all day. I have seen him around the halls, but I didn’t get a chance to talk to him.**

**“I haven’t seen him all day.” Jisung answered and Chenle agreed**

**“Mark, have you talked with Hyuck today?” Jeno asked the boy who was just on his phone, with his earbuds in, listening to music.**

**“Oh for the love of --” I mutter and I rip the earbuds out of his ears, and he looks at me with this look of anger.**

**“What?” He asked me**

**“Have you spoken with Hyuck today?” I asked him and I saw him fidget in his spot, a little bit. That made me a little confused.**

**“I uh I -- I don’t know. I-i haven’t seen him.” Mark stammered and I raised my eyebrows. What’s up with him?**

**“Mark, what’s up?” Renjun asked him and I saw he kept exhaling breaths out. Like he was trying to calm himself down. Did he talk to him at all today?**

**“Mark --” I went to say, but he just shot up from his seat, and he ran off from us.**

**“What the fuck was that about?” Chenle asked**

**“I have no idea.” Jeno states and I could only agree.**

**“He seems guilty about something. But only when we mentioned Donghyuck.” Jisung said and we looked over at him.**

**That is true. Mark was fine before we mentioned Donghyuck, then he just started getting fidgety and stuttering. What happened?**

**✵✵✵**

**I was working on my laptop for my History assignment, and I saw Renjun waddle inside the room, looking all tired, and just cute.**

**I giggled as he walked over to me, and just flopped down on the couch next to me. “Are you tired?” I asked him and he looked at me, and his eyes were half closed, and he had this pout on his face, as he nodded.**

**I smiled softly, while I moved my laptop on to the coffee table, and that gave permission to put his head in my lap.**

**But he didn’t do exactly that.**

**He shook his head, and I was confused. “What is it?” I asked and he pulled me down so I was laying down on the couch as well.**

**Renjun wrapped his arms around my lower half, and he pulled me closer. I felt my face flush a little bit, as I was so close to Renjun’s face, and he moved my hair out of my face.**

**I wrapped my hands around him, as I just felt myself relax into his touch. Renjun placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I smiled while he did it.**

**“You know how much I care about you right?” Renjun asked me, and I nodded softly, as I felt myself start to get a little sleepy, since I was so comfortable being in Renjun’s arms.**

**Seeing how sleepy I was, Renjun giggled, and placed another kiss on my forehead and said, “Get some sleep, my love, I’ll be right here.”**

**As soon as he said that, I felt my eyes start to drift close, and I just felt my body just float away into dreamland.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Haha yeah hi. It’s been three months since I last updated this story, yeah I know I’m sorry. I got really busy with school.**

**But I’m here now, and I’m gonna try to finish this book!!**

**I will try to get back on my schedule because I really want to finish books so I can start new ones haha.**

**But anyway, Markhyuck drama for only a few more chapters, I swear!!**

**Renjun and Tristan are still not together by the way, haha they like each other, they know they like each other, but they’re still not together.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
